Gastly (Pokémon)
|} Gastly (Japanese: ゴース Ghos) is a dual-type introduced in Generation I. It evolves into starting at level 25, which evolves into when traded. Biology Gastly has no true form, due to 95% of its body being poisonous gas. However, it consistently appears as a black, spherical Pokémon surrounded by a purple haze. It has a wide, pink mouth with two visible fangs. Though its eyes seem to extend past its round body, visible eyelids surround them. The toxic gas surrounding the main body can induce fainting and suffocation, and is capable of enshrouding an within two seconds. Because it is mostly gas, Gastly will dwindle away when exposed to strong winds. The anime suggests that Gastly has a playful personality, often frightening and playing pranks on people for fun. However, it has shown a willingness to preserve or pass on the memories of departed humans. It has further been shown changing form and creating illusions, and it is capable of phasing through solid objects and forming tangible hands out of its gasses. The anime has shown Gastly living in old, dilapidated buildings, but it can also be found in . In the anime Major appearances Gastly debuted in The Ghost of Maiden's Peak. This Gastly had the ability to talk and shape-shift. He kept posing himself as the spirit of the woman which legend said turned to stone after 2,000 years of waiting for her love to return to her. As the ghost of the maiden, Gastly kept on toying with the minds of young men. A Gastly appeared in The Tower of Terror. and went to Lavender Town in search of a Pokémon to aid Ash in defeating Sabrina. It reappeared in a flashback in the following episode. A Gastly appeared in Pikachu Re-volts, under the ownership of an Officer Jenny. It appeared to be the only Pokémon not affected by the wave caused by Butch and Cassidy's . It was seen outside of its Poké Ball. A Gastly appeared in A Shipful Of Shivers, where it was guarding the Orange league trophy of its deceased along with a . Morty used a Gastly during his Gym against Ash in From Ghost to Ghost. Gastly was used to battle , which used before being switched for . Gastly was able to defeat Pikachu before being defeated by . In the same episode, multiple Gastly hypnotized . A pair of Gastly were among a group of Ghost Pokémon living in an abandoned mine in Fear Factor Phony. The Ghost Pokémon couldn't stand the partying Pokémon that lived in the nearby town, so they created a -like illusion to scare everyone away. A Gastly appeared in PK15. It was one of the residents of a spooky house. A Gastly appeared in Scary Hospitality!, under the ownership of Lon. It was used alongside Lon's and to scare visitors of the "Scary House". This included Ash, his friends, and later Team Rocket. A Gastly appeared in SM094, where it played with Harper and Sarah at the Pokémon School and in the dream a created. Minor appearances A Gastly appeared in the Japanese credits of Pikachu's Rescue Adventure. A Gastly appeared in For Ho-Oh the Bells Toll!, where it protected the Tin Tower after stole the Crystal Bells on the top floor. A Gastly appeared in PK13. A 's Gastly appeared in Harley Rides Again. A Gastly appeared in Dawn Of A New Era!. Four Gastly appeared in Drifloon On the Wind!. A Gastly appeared in James's fantasy in Tag! We're It...!. A Gastly made a brief cameo appearance in Giratina and the Sky Warrior. A Gastly appeared in Ghoul Daze!. A Gastly appeared alongside a and in Loading the Dex!, during a fantasy that had after an encounter with a . They pretended to be a , , and . A Gastly appeared in I Choose You!. A Gastly appeared in a photo taken by in Alola, Kanto!. A 's Gastly appeared in Love at First Twirl!. A Trainer's Gastly appeared in Securing the Future!, where it joined the rest of Alola in showering with light so it could return to its . Pokédex entries .}} |} |} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Gastly debuts in That Awful Arbok!, under the ownership of Koga, possessing the corpses of dead Pokémon in Pokémon Tower. 's Bulbasaur manages to defeat it by sucking up the surrounding air with its bulb, along with Gastly's gaseous form, and expelling it in a . In the process, the two also freed Red's rival , who was under its ghostly possession. A Gastly was part of the army Agatha sends out to attack the Gym Leaders in As Gastly as Before. She also has a Gastly as a member of her main team. The Masked Man also used a Gastly, which first appeared in You Ain't Nothin' but a Houndour. It was in his team to capture , chosen due to its type advantage. It was purposed to possess intruders that entered the Ilex Forest. Later, during the fight at the Indigo Stadium, it impaired using its technique, locking it and Misty inside Suicune's crystal wall. It was later defeated by Eusine's . Morty has a Gastly, which was used along with to battle in Misdreavus Misgivings. A Gastly appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to participate in the fight in Ilex Forest. A Gastly was seen briefly in A Vicious Cycle of Possibilities, under the ownership of a whose gang attempted to ransack Three Island. Many Gastly appear in the Robust Rotom when , , and spend the night in the Old Chateau. A Gastly appeared in Double Trouble with Dialga and Palkia V. In Softening Up Kakuna, a Gastly was used by a that was challenging the . Multiple Gastly appeared in Unplugging Rotom (Heat, Wash, Mow, Fan, Frost). In Out-Odding Oddish, a Gastly appeared in the Pokéathlon. A Gastly appeared in PASM16 inside the . In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga In Get Rid of The Ghost Pokémon!!, while , and Pikachu were in 's mansion, they stumble across a Gastly that Clefairy ends up battling. However, since Blue didn't officially control it, it is unknown if it belongs to him. A Gastly appeared in Which One is the Real Clefairy!? while Red had a confrontation with and his twin brother. This Gastly was out of its gas form. A Gastly took part in a baseball match in Fierce Competition at the Pokémon Baseball Tournament!. A Gastly was with when he was having a soccer competition with Red. Giovanni was revealed to have a Gastly when it was battling a of his. In the Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys manga owns a Haunter which evolved from a Gastly. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Gastly appears in the 3DS version as an enemy in Smash Run mode, as well as a trophy. It is immune to melee attacks. Trophy information NA: This Ghost/Poison-type Pokémon is made up of several toxic gases—touching it would be really unpleasant. Instead, try to take it out with projectiles. It's not the fastest enemy in Smash Run, but occasionally it may try to chase down a fighter, so be careful around this gaseous foe. PAL: In Smash Run, these Ghost- and Poison-type Pokémon tend to move slowly, and then, without warning, chase after you at high speed. You'll get hurt if they so much as come into contact with you, so be on your guard. As ghosts, they're immune to direct attacks. The only way to defeat them is to hit them with projectiles or items. Game data NPC appearances * : Three Gastly appear in a bonus stage accessible from the Red Table. Once the player knocks them out, they must then proceed to defeat the subsequent pair of and the that appears. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} by enveloping the prey in two seconds.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations |} |} }} , , and , Tin Tower, Sprout Tower }} |} |} |} |} }} }} }} , }} |} |} |area= }} |} |} or }} |} |} (One)}} |} |} In side games |area=Lavender Town}} |} |} |} |} |area=Phobosphere, Endless Level 38, Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Ranger School}} |area=Eternal Tower (Both Modes B)}} |area=Haunted Zone}} |area=Old Mansion, Dark Temple}} |} |} |area=Hauntyard: Misty Edgewater}} |area=Viperia, Avia, Spectra, Nixtorm}} |area=Toy Collection: Guided by Pichu}} |} |} |area=Pitch-Black Cavern: Stage 3}} |area=Galerie Rouge: Stage 62 Prasino Woods: Stage 551}} |area=Starlight Islands: Halloween Village (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Berry|rby1type=None|rby1rar=100|rby1image=no }} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up By TM/HM Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up By TM/HM By |Astonish|Ghost|Physical|30|100|15||'}} |Clear Smog|Poison|Special|50|—|15||'}} |Disable|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Fire Punch|Fire|Physical|75|100|15}} |Grudge|Ghost|Status|—|—|5}} |Haze|Ice|Status|—|—|30}} |Ice Punch|Ice|Physical|75|100|15}} |Perish Song|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Psywave|Psychic|Special|—|100|15}} |Reflect Type|Normal|Status|—|—|15|*}} |Scary Face|Normal|Status|—|100|10}} |Smog|Poison|Special|30|70|20||'}} |Thunder Punch|Electric|Physical|75|100|15}} By tutoring Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- . }} |- when its Attack is 99 or higher |link= , , and }} |- |- |buddy=3 |candy=Gastly |evocandy=25 |stamina=60 |attack=186 |defense=70 |fast= , , |special= , , , }} |} Evolution |no2=093 |name2=Haunter |type1-2=Ghost |type2-2=Poison |evo2= |no3=094 |name3=Gengar |type1-3=Ghost |type2-3=Poison}} Sprites Trivia * In the Pokémon Red and Blue beta, Gastly's prototype name was "Spirit". * No other Pokémon have the same type combination as Gastly and . ** Due to its unique type combination, Gastly and its evolutionary relatives are the only Poison-type Pokémon that are weak against Dark-type moves. * At 0.2 lbs (0.1 kg), Gastly is tied with , , , and as the lightest Pokémon. * Despite all of them being , Gastly together with its evolutionary family are not able to learn Poison-type moves by leveling up. * Gastly is tied with for the lowest HP of all Pokémon. ** Gastly is tied with Weedle for having the lowest of all Poison-type Pokémon. * Gastly has the lowest base of all Pokémon. * Gastly and its evolution Haunter are the lightest of all Poison-type Pokémon and Ghost-type Pokémon. Origin Gastly seems to be based on general cartoonish s and spirits, or maybe a . It may also have been based on the Japanese , the decapitated head of a monk whose head is doomed to wander the Earth, consumed by fire. Its type is most likely a reference to poisonous or polluted gases. Name origin Gastly may be a combination of and ghastly (like a ghost; dreadfully frightening). Ghos is a shortened form of and may also incorporate gas into its name. In other languages and minus, a pejorative term meaning both "small" and "weak" |es=Gastly|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Nebulak|demeaning=From , , and |it=Gastly|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=고오스 Goohs|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_yue=鬼斯 Gwáisī|zh_yuemeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name. Also from and . |zh_cmn=鬼斯 Guǐsī|zh_cmnmeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name. Also from and . |hi=गॅसली Gastly|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Гастли Gastli|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} de:Nebulak es:Gastly fr:Fantominus it:Gastly ja:ゴース zh:鬼斯